Continue The Story!
This is a little idea I came up with, It's like "One Word Stories". You continue the story. A user edits this page and labels their entry with a Sub-heading 1. The minimum is 5 sentences, or one paragraph. The max is 5 paragraphs, or 25 sentences. Do not edit above or below that amount. Also, keep yourself to one entry at a time. If unable to follow the rules, then I, Yoshfico123, will delete the entry. An example will be provided below. Please note that the same user can write an entry if they have done already, just make sure a user has written the next entry after you. Entry One: Yoshfico123 A player roamed the grounds. He loved his world. He built, he constructed, and he explored his creativity all to his desire. But one day, things changed, and that would be a moment he would never forget. He wouldn't need to blame Herobrine, since he didn't believe in the thing. One day.... Entry Two: Nk-the-epic He saw a few trees without any leaves on them. He saw random sand pyramids spring up around the place. He was pretty scared. Surely, he knew that some of his trolling friends would have played pranks on him. But, really he felt like something ominous was going on. His hairs were on end, and there was a feeling deep in the back of his throat that said "Oh, something fishy is going on, besides the cooked fish that I had for lunch today." He didn't know what to do so... Entry Three: ElectroAaronDYnamix he decided to run back to his house. As he started backing away, whispering noises interrupted. He froze in the spot, as the whispers got louder and clearer..."I'm going to get you...." said on of the whispers. Panicking, he ran fast. He felt his muscles tightened. His forehead covered with beads of sweat. As he ran for 2 miles, he bumped into something, or some structure. He looked up, and saw it was a dungeon. Skulls were everywhere. Redstone wires were everywhere. Scary strange blocks covered the entrance. He inhaled deeply, and suddenly... Entry Four: MaskedTicciToby Ran into the dungeon and tripped over a redstone wire and TNT detonated; causing to dungeon to go up in flames and everybody in the server rushed in and looked around for stuff. Someone found a spirit box; the person opened it and it exploded with Entity 303 being released and destroying everyone in sight and killing all the animals; causing blood to splatter everywhere, but suddenly... Entry Five: SCP-Deadlock 303 left the game. However, the player felt something was wrong. He was right. Slowly, the chunks of the world started closing in, and soon they were near his creations. The player's world, the one he loved was closing in on him, and everything he had built was being eradicated as they went outside the world's border. Then he heard laughing coming from the computer as the screen flashed red, and... Entry Six: Skeleton11223 He was loaded into a new world, but the sky was red like the nether. After walking for a while, he saw Herobrine dead on the ground bleeding out hyper-realistic blood. He knew Entity303 did this so he said in chat: "Come fight me, 303!" 303 said: "Alright, time to die." The player had given himself a full set of diamond gear and the best enchantments. 303 got out a diamond sword and stabbed the player, but the player slashed him with his diamond sword which was enchanted with sharpness 200 through commands, the slash instantly killed 303. After 303 was dead, a black figure appeared out of nowhere... Entry Seven: xBarkPuppy1 he found a united power known as the UnityPower and he joined them but it was said the barkians lose the barkian power after them and tried to destroy the UnityPower it wasnt destroyed but xBarkPuppy1 was free and the barkian power was normal again but 303 and herobrine formed back but were nuked by the barkians using all of the power they could Entry Eight: Yoshfico123 Destroy an entire world! The player was feeling wretched. He just wanted to build. It seemed as if his Minecraft days were over. Some zombies appeared and started to close in on him. He had done nothing wrong to them. They seemed ready to eat, so he could care less. Suddenly, the blocks underneath him gave way to a deep chasm. He fell, and fell, and fell for hours. Suddenly, out of the blue, the sky appeared. He was back in his world. But the chunks were still closing in on him. The world now had an area of 20000 m². He hadn't had enough time. 16000 m², 14000 m², the chunks just kept closing in. He heard an ominous whisper coming from his right ear. "YoU knnEEEW thIIS daaAAAAy wOOullD cOomEE. 10000 m². He knew he was about to be crushed. 8000 m², 7000 m². He wanted it all to stop. he tried to build something, but he didn't have enough space. The world was now 3000 m². Now 1000 m². It came to the point where he could see the chunks disappearing in the distance. He was scared shitless. Was he going to be crushed? Suddenly, when the world had an area of 400 m², out of nowhere at the last second... Entry Nine: Hazardguy43 An Ender Dragon came and offered itself to player. The player was suprised, yet he knew that this was his hope so he rode the Ender Dragon while he watched the Armageddon. Suddenly, a horde of hostile bats swarmed the sky and hampered the player as he couldn't see anything.He felt hopeless as bats started to bite the Ender Dragon, he was desperately thinking what to do as bats were killing the Ender Dragon. Having no other choice, The Player used an elytra and hoped that there was at least one chunk that still remains. And he managed to find one chunk that remained... Entry Ten: themaster402 This lone region of 256 m² was floating in the middle of a dense, unforgiving void, immediately destroying any life that entered it. The Player landed on this chunk, albeit harshly, unable to decelerate before crashing into a grass block. But it was not just a grass block. This block had a charred feel, looked like a block of ashes. The Player looked around him. The Ender Dragon was gone, and so was any other being that he could interact with. Suddenly, the chunk started shaking furiously, bits of grass block flying out into the endless void. The chunk began to take on an upside-down pyramid form, as the loose ash grass flying off revealed the hard, obsidian inside. The Player tried his all while holding on to the fast deteriorating chunk, but just as he thought the spinning and shaking would stop... Entry Eleven: ElectroAaronDYnamix Entity 303 flew down to him, regenerated. He grinned evily as the player tried to crawl away from him. Entity 303 slammed at the ground, creating an another giant endless void that sucked half of minecraft. Steve grasped on the bedrock, the last blocks standing on minecraft, trying not to fall into his death. "Can you see this?" 303 said to Steve, as he pulled out something glowing red. "No! You can't do that!" Steve yelled, still grasping on the bedrock hard. "Don't do it, 303. It'll be worse." 303 didn't took Steve's advice and just chuckled. "This is the Bloodstone," He says, shining the mysterious red stone to the sun. "With this, all the players will be wiped out, and I will control minecraft!" And 303 began to laugh horribly. Steve knew something must be done. He can't let 303 control the Bloodstone. It is a very dangerous and powerful item that existed before the Blockiverse began. Now it was found by Enity 303, but if 303 activates it, it could wipe everybody standing on Block Earth off, and it will be the extinction of Minekind. Entity 303 was about to activate the Bloodstone, and just right then... Entry Twelve: Milo2145 Herobrine came down from the sky. He had a bloody patch on his chest. It looked like 303 hadn't finished him off. He dropped to the ground, clutching his heart, and tossed Steve a stack of obsidian. "I'll cover you!" he yelled. Steve knew exactly what to do. He started expanding the the patch of ground, and when it was a reasonable length, built a wall out of obsidian, and called to Herobrine to hide behind it. When he got behind it, he used his supernatural powers to repair Steve's diamond gear, and get it back up to full durability. "I would help you fight 303, but I need to rest. I took the Bloodstone from him. I'll try to guard it, but I don't know how well I'll do. I'm injured. You have to defeat 303. For the good of Minecraftia." Herobrine told Steve. Steve knew what he had to do now. It was the final battle, the battle to end all battles, the battle to decide the fate of Minekind. Entry Thirteen: Reidakaninja Steve locked eyes with 303. He knew his opponent was tough, and that this wouldn't be easy. 303 rushed forward, sword pointed towards Steve's chest, but Steve sidestepped and 303 stopped near the edge. Then Steve leaped forward, his sword over his head, ready to strike 303, but 303 was ready for this. He stuck his arm out and an invisible shockwave went through the air and knocked Steve to the other side of the platform. As Steve got up he felt a cold hand grip his throat as he was raised into the air, and moved over the side. "You are all that stands in my way?" 303 laughed "Pathetic!" Steve drove his sword through 303's chest as he let go of Steve. He gripped the side with all his strength and hooked his sword deeper into 303's torso. As Steve pulled himself up, he rolled and dodged his downward-bound blade. As Steve was getting up he bull rammed him with his head, but he didn't have 303 pinned. He leapt over Steve's back and slashed at his ankles. Steve got back up and took a running swing at 303's head. 303 blocked it, and counterattacked with a quick jab to Steve's ribs. Steve raised his sword over his head and slashed downwards, but 303 blocked this. Steve attacked again and again, but 303's defense was good. Suddenly, 303 switched from defensive to offensive and it caught Steve offguard. 303 cut into Steve's leg and then slashed upwards into one of his lungs. Then he delivered a nasty uppercut that knocked Steve to his feet, as he slided towards the edge... Entry Fourteen: Vitenoxi ...but he grabbed the edge as he was almost falling out of the void. 303 jumped close, and stepped on Steve's hands, hurting him. "Ha." 303 said, "I'd like to see you DIE." 303 clenched in the leg that stepped Steve's hand, making Steve hurt more. Then, Steve got his Diamond Sword out, and stabbed 303 in the chest, while the other hand still hurting. 303, who is bleeding, grabbed the Diamond Sword, pulled it out, and kicked Steve in the head, making him fall. But suddenly... Entry fifteen : CleanBean12 Steve's life flashed before his eyes. He saw constant flashbacks to building and exploring. He fell into the void. His health bar echoed, Again and again. As his final heart disappeared Steve closed his eyes. Then he saw the message "Disconnected". Right after all he saw was black. Then he woke up in an open field. The world was back to normal but not fully. Steve saw a girl with the tag "Alex". Steve walked up the Alex and said "Where am I and What happened". Alex replied "The world started to reload but the void is getting stronger" "We need to find Herobrine maybe he can help us defeat 303" "To free Herobrine we have to free him from the Void Temple" " I don't know where he is but I do know he got a lot more powerful" "Come on Steve its a long way I'll bring my cat and dog... Entry sixteen: TheDiamondPro123 And so Alex and steve went on a journey to free Herobrine once and for all.He remembered when he was a kid and thought Herobrine was pure evil.Turns out he was wrong. He kept hearing the sound of a creepy voice saying:"''MAKE A WISH".''He was frightened for his life. He told Alex that he keeps hearing somebody say "MAKE A WISH". Alex said:"You will forget about it soon".We find The Void Temple under a stronghold.We find Herobrine in an obsidian cage.They break the blocks with a diamond pickaxe.Herobrine shows the way to Alex and Steve.They finally enconter 303 and Herobrine Grabs his Super Pickaxe and attacks 303. 303 blows up and disappeares.303 is never to be seen again... Category:Creepypasta Category:User-Dependent Narratives Category:Continue the Story